Jealousy Rules Over All
by Dancing All Alone
Summary: Usagi transfers to America for college and makes a new friend, Aku. But Aku has a past that isn't very pretty. Will it work out after all?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuichi. The ideas and views expressed in the following are clearly mine. This work is copyright Lori G. New characters are copyright Lori G.

Rating: PG13 for language, suggestive themes.

Author's Notes: I wrote this during the 8th grade year, and here I am a freshman finally letting other people read it. I really don't even remember what it's about, I just found it and remembered that my friend thought it was really good, so I'm putting it up here. So I'm probably in for the same suprises you are. It was hand-written during 2002/2003. I really don't even watch/read Sailor Moon much anymore, though I love the manga still. I suggest reading the manga over watching the anime. Now, onto the story, and leave lots of reviews. ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sat at Mamoru's apartment playing his video games. Her fingers tapped the controller as the life-bar for her character plummeted. "Damn it!" she yelled out, awakening Mamoru from his slumber on the couch.  
"Usako..." he mumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?"  
Usagi blushed slightly. "I couldn't concentrate." She laid her head back on his arm. "And all those symbols... Math's too hard."  
Mamoru chuckled and pulled her closer, burying his face into the crook of her neck."Final exams are next year.How are you gonna get into college?"  
Usagi smiled a bit, though crookedly. "Don't worry," she mumbled, turning to him.  
He smiled. "With you, how can I not?" He pressed his lips against hers gently, holding her close.  
"Oh, Mamo-chan..." she breathed. She leaned in and kissed him back softly.  
"Usako... I love you..."  
"I love you too, Mamo-cha-" Usagi was cut off by her beeping wrist-watch. "Arg..." She mumbled to herself as she flipped it open, doubling as a transmitter for her and the other Senshi. Ami's face filled the small screen.  
"Oh, Usagi! I didn't know you were at Mamoru-san's! Did you forget about our study session?" Ami asked.  
Usagi groaned, hitting her palm against her forehead. "Damn... Yeah, I did. Is it over?"  
"Not yet. You should come on over Usagi."  
"But... I wanna spend some time with Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined.  
Ami rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later then, Usagi." The screen went black. Usagi flipped her screen down and turned to Mamoru.  
"Now, where were we?" She asked, planting a kiss onto his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh! Incredibly short. I know. My chapters tend to be short, but have a lot of them. Hopefully you don't mind. And the plot actually starts in the next chapter, ok? Not much happened during this one. And for that, I'll type up the second chapter as soon as I put this one up, ok? So it won't be a complete waste of space. =D Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuichi. The ideas and views expressed in the following are clearly mine. This work is copyright Lori G. New characters are copyright Lori G.

Rating: PG13 for language, suggestive themes.

Author's Notes: As I said, here is chapter 2. Typed and uploaded right after chapter 1. I might just do the whole fic today. I dunno. What do you think? Please r&r!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Rei signed impatiently, watching Ami talk to her in the other room.  
Ami came back. "She's at Mamoru's. Looks like she's not gonna come after all."  
Rei sighed and rolled her eyes."Whatever..." she got back to work.

*****

The final exams group just got out. Usagi burst through the doors, glad to be away from the stuffy enviornment. She dropped down on the park bench, laying her head in her hands. "God..." she sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "How am I ever gonna get to college?..." she broke down, sobbing into her hands.

*****

"Usagi!" Minako called out, chasing after her. "Usagiiii!"  
Usagi turned around to see Minako and Makoto running after her.  
"Hey!" Usagi smiled. "What's up?  
"Oh, God! C'mon, Usagi! You gotta check this out!" Makoto exclaimed, dragging Usagi by her arm.  
"Huh?" Usagi questioned.  
"The final exam scores!" Minako flashed a smile at her.  
Usagi's face faltered, and so did her mood. She let them pull her along anyway.  
"Here!" Minako pushed Usagi between Rei and Ami, who were both smiling.  
"What?" Usagi asked as she looked up at the scores. Her jaw dropped. "It... can't be!"  
Her score was only 3 below Ami's, giving her 4th place in the school.  
Her eyes welled with tears, grateful and happy. "Holy shit... I... How?"  
Rei smiled. "Maybe you're not such a baka after all! Or maybe studying with Mamoru really helped."  
Usagi shook her head. "I didn't study. Not once."  
The other girls stared at her.  
Finally, Luna spoke up. "Something's fishy here..."  
"Oh, geez, Luna! Don't ruin it for the girl!" Minako said as she swatted at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey, not as short, is it? =D Yay for me! So yeah, Usagi passed with flying colours. It's a miracle, isn't it? I know, I know, it isn't like Usagi! But there's a reason... I won't spoil it for you. Any ideas? r&r! Email me with ideas for new fanfics too, if ya want! I need something to write!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be a lot more angsty and lewd than it currently is. All Sailor Moon characters, ect., are owned by Naoki Tekuichi. I own Aku and other originally characters. The idea and new characters are copyright me.  
  
**Rating:** PG 13 for language, suggestive themes, and later on, angst. Though small kids couldn't comprehend it anyway, I was just told to add that in by a friend.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Celebrate! 2 reviews! Though one was by a friend whom I made r&r. But that's not the point! Thank you muuuchos HedaNo! Much love =D Oh, and no, no one's scores were mixed up with Usagi's.. Well, why am I telling you this? It's gonna ruin it! Only... 15 more chapters until the story's done =D Hang in there!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Usagi burst through the front door, grinning from ear to ear. "Okaasan!!!" she called out, running to the kitchen, where she could always find her mom. "Okaasan! The final exam results are back!" She skidded to a stop in front of her mom. "Look, Okaasan!" she said, holding her result sheet in front of her mom's face.  
Her mom flicked her eyes up to the paper, expecting a 30%, 45% at best. Hey eyes widened a bit and she took it from her blonde-haired daughter. She slowly looked it over, checking for any marks that it might have been a joke. "Usagi! What kind of trick are you playing on your mother?" she asked, looking at her daughter suspiciously.  
"I'm not!" Usagi promised, "I was just as suprised as you!"  
Usagi's mom smiled a bit awkwardly. "Hunney... do you think your scores got mixed up with someone else's?"  
Usagi looked a bit uneasy. "Could've happened..." she looked down at the floor. "Seems a bit too high for me, doesn't it?" She smiled sheepishly and turned to head to her room.  
Her mother watched her leave the room, angry at herself for ruining her daughter's joy. She turned to the phone and picked it up, dialing the school's number.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, Juuban High School, Shidou-san speaking," said a haughty and busy voice.  
"Hello, this is Tsukino-san, I was calling about my daughter, Tsukino Usagi's final exam scores..." her mother replied, a bit cross at the voice of the lady on the other line.  
"I see. I'll check and tell you what it is. Please hold on for a second," she pulled the results up onto the computer moniter in front of her. "Ah, yes, Usagi-san. She did well, didn't she?"  
"That's what I was calling about. I was wondering..." she trailed off.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think you could have mixed her scores up with someone else's? Say Gurio Umino*?"  
"Ah... no, I don't believe so, Miss Tsukino... let me check," she paused for a few seconds. "No, ma'am, we didn't mix them up. He did quite well too. I think your daughter is just lazy with her homework."  
Ikuko** nodded, even though she knew the receptionist couldn't see her. "Thank you then, Shidou-san. Sorry to trouble you."  
"It's fine," the receptionist smiled to herself. "No problem."  
Ikuko hung up.  
Meanwhile, the receptionist got up. She went to the female's restroom and locked herself into a stall. She closed her eyes, feeling a warmth around her. The empty restroom filled with a light blue light, then it faded. A woman with a tint of white-blue skin left the stall, a blue kimono covering her. She looked at the mirror and pushed a strand of hair back into her single bun. She smirked to herself, touched the mirror, and the restroom flashed light-blue again. When the light disappeared, the woman was gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko yelled up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"  
Usagi rushed down the stairs, tripping on a pair of Shingo's*** rollerblades. "Arg! SHINGO!!!"  
Shingo came down after her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Klutz."  
Usagi growled and pushed him down, rushing into the kitchen. "Mmm! Food! Smells good, Okaasan!"  
Her mother smiled. "Oh, Usagi. I called the school. They said they didn't get your results mixed up."  
Usagi looked up, a bun sticking halfway out of her mouth. She swallowed it in one gulp. "What do you mean?"  
"Well... you really did do that good." Ikuko smiled.  
"I can't believe it..." Shingo interjected. Usagi chose to ignore him.  
Kenji-papa then came in. "I heard the good news," he said, smiling to Usagi. "I got you a present to celebrate with, too."  
Usagi grinned. "So that's why you were home so late," she said, sitting down at her seat.  
Kenji-papa nodded and slid a small box over to her.  
Usagi opened it, expecting a ring or necklace. Inside were a pair of shinning silver keys. She looked up at her father confused.  
"Your new car keys," Kenji-papa grinned. "I figured you'd need a car, now that you've been accepted to a college in the States."  
Usagi's jaw dropped. "I have?" Kenji-papa nodded. Usagi squeeled and jumped up.  
"Oh god, she won't shut up for years now..." Shingo murmered, poking his noodles with a chopstick.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Gurio Umino=Melvin  
**Tsukino Ikuko=Usagi's mother  
***Shingo=Sammy, Usagi's brother  
  
**Author's Note:** Ah ha! Now we know Usagi didn't really pass the exams on her own... Hmm. And the blue-white skinned lady? Who is she? A new enemy? A friend? Stay tuned and check it out ^.~ 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any characters from Sailor Moon. I own the new characters introduced into this story and the main plot itself.  
  
**Rating:** PG13 for language and suggestive themes.  
  
**Author's Notes:** I've decided not to really stick the the original story I wrote. I've been re-writing parts of that I think were just totally left out. Having them act a bit more in character (hence why the first two chapters were so out of character). I think the story will have a lot more plot this way. The chapters will be longer and be more detailed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi grinned, resting her hands at her side. The door opened and Mamoru's face filled the gap.  
"Oh," he smiled. "I thought you had to study tonight for the make-up exams."  
Usagi grinned. "Nope! Didn't anyone tell you?" She weasled her way past him and flopped down on the couch.  
"Hmm?" Mamoru asked, closing the door behind her. "Tell me what?"  
"I passed! My score was only a few below Ami's! And okaasan checked, they didn't mix mine up with anyone else's," Usagi said, grinning.  
Mamoru looked a bit purplexed. "Really?"  
Usagi nodded.  
He smirked a bit. "Maybe you just being around me makes you smarter, eh?"  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "Nu uh!" She grinned and got up, walking over to him.  
He smiled, resting his hands on her waist. "So I'm guessing you want a celebration gift?"  
"Sure!" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
They kissed, their lips softly meeting. His hands slowly wrapped around her waist, holding her closer, while her fingers ran through his hair.  
"Oh, Mamo-chan..." she breathed quietly.  
"Mmm... Usagi..." He was cut off from talking there by Usagi's cell phone.  
"Ack!" Usagi dug her cell phone out of her purse. "It's Naru-chan... Hold on a sec," she said, winking at him.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"Usagi! Hii!"  
"Hi there, Naru-chan," Usagi smiled to herself, sitting back on the couch.  
"I can't believe it! You passed with flying colours! And I just heard from Minako- you were accepted to a college in the U.S.?!"  
Usagi giggled, giddy and happy now. "Yep! Papa says it's in California."  
The conversation went on for a while. Finally, Usagi hung up. She looked over at Mamoru who was looking through his book-shelf, seeming to ignore her.  
"What was that about California?" he asked, simply.  
"Oh," Usagi gushed, "That's where I was accepted to college!"  
"But that... that's in the states." Mamoru said, trying not to let too much emotion show in his voice.  
Usagi caught on anyway. "Well..." she said uneasily. "It's a once in a life-time chance..."  
Mamoru nodded and turned to her, smiling, but his eyes weren't happy. "I know. I don't mean to be selfish."  
"Mamo-chan..."  
"I'm ok. Just have fun there, ok?"  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Are you angry at me?"  
Mamoru smiled faintly. "No, Usako... I love you..."  
Usagi smiled back, "I love you too, Mamo-chan!"  
  
*****  
  
Usagi grabbed her suitcase, weighted down with her whole closet full of clothes. Rei, Makoto and Minako were also helping her carry suitcases. She'd send for the rest later. She turned and gave her suitcase to the flight attendant, then turned to her friends once more. "Ami... Makoto... Rei... Minako..." she smiled softly, tears filling her eyes. "Mamoru... I'll miss you all..." She hugged them each, starting with Ami. By the time she got to Rei she was crying. The other girls were too.  
"Don't be such a baby, Usagi..." Rei sniffled, trying not to cry. "You'll make us all cry..."  
Usagi hugged Rei again. "I'll miss you, Rei..." She turned to Mamoru, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "Mamo-chan... I'll miss you so much..." She clung to him tightly. "I'll write to you every day, I promise. And I'll call you once a week..."  
Mamoru nodded and smiled, holding her tight. "It's time for you to go Usako..."  
Usagi nodded and kissed him gently before turning to the plane. Once in the doorway of the plane, she turned and waved to all her friends.  
"We'll miss you, ondogo atama!" Rei shouted out to her, tears finally escaping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's Notes: **Awww... So Usagi's finally goin' off to America. After a tearful goodbye, she boarded the plane... But what's gonna happen once she gets there? Is Usagi really fit for college? 


End file.
